Dhomochevsky
Dhomochevsky (ドモチェフスキー, Domochefusukī), or simply Dhomo, is a Safeguard and major character in Blame!. Biography Early Life Dhomochevsky, along with his partner Iko, were created in response to Davine Lu Linvegas hostile takeover of the Unofficial Megastructure. Due to the level’s emergency system being shut down by the Silicon Creatures, the duo were left without backup and forced to face the gang of cyborgs themselves. The two fought against Davine’s group for an untold amount of time, attempting to recapture the level’s central nexus and retake it before the Silicon Creatures captured the charging towers, leaving the Safeguards without their ability to regenerate their wounds. Dhomochevsky, who was already heavily injured by this point, attempted to make a stand against Schiff, despite Iko’s protests. Dhomo summoned numerous Safeguard exterminators to aid him, but they were quickly cut down by the elite Silicon Creature, who made his way to the injured Safeguard. Schiff was able to dodge Dhomo’s bullets and impale the Safeguard’s head, taking out one of his eyes. Iko and the remaining exterminators carried Dhomo to safety before Schiff could make the killing blow. Volume 7 Over 250 years passed before Killy and Cibo reached this level of the City. After an encounter from Silicon Creature Blon, Killy meets Dhomochevsky in person. Dhomo and Iko scan Killy and see him as a threat, so they attack and succeed in knocking him out, taking his Gravitational Beam Emitter and placing him on the elevator that would send him back down to a lower level. With his orders to protect all human life still standing, Dhomo takes the injured Cibo back to their base where Iko heals her wounds and removes the parasite that was attached to her back, even giving her a new suit. Dhomo is seen repairing something in the base and conversing with Iko about using the GBE to stop Davine when Cibo awakens and asks to know who and where they are. After Iko answers, Dhomo questions Cibo about the capsule containing Seu’s genetic information she was carrying. He denies her request to give it back and lies to her about Killy going missing, telling Iko to keep her under security. Dhomo finds Iko trapped between several electrical devices before Cibo ambushes him, taking the GBE and the capsule back before running off. He frees Iko and gives chase, desperate to get the capsule back lest the Silicon Creatures obtain it. This attempt is futile, however, as the Silicon Creatures send their own exterminators (created from the captured charging towers) after Cibo is apprehended. Iko brings Cibo back to the base while Dhomo holds the exterminators off, destroying most of them before being pinned down. Cibo reappears and saves him, using her suit’s equipment to help destroy the remaining ones. After the battle ends, Cibo offers her and Killy’s assistance in completing their mission, After preparations, the trio leave to find Killy. They return to the elevator where they are attacked by Pcell. Blon also appears, more monstrous than he was in the previous encounter, and attempts to take Cibo. A gunfight ensures between Dhomo and Blon, severely damaging both and even blasting off one of Dhomo’s cheeks. He does succeed in freeing Cibo but is unable to retrieve the capsule before he is forced to retreat into the elevator. After they close the elevator lid (which kills Blon and puts some distance between them and Pcell), they continue to search for Killy, with Dhomo severely injured and barely able to move forward. Volume 8 To be Added Appearance He has a distinctive scar on his left eye where Schiff stabbed him. Personality Dhomochevsky is not hostile to humans, making him very similar to Killy. Along with Iko, he was recruited to protect a provisional level of the Megastructure. Probably because he is not a "standard" Safeguard, he is quite talkative for a representative of this race. Also, his way of speaking and behaviour seems to be more emotional than in the case of other characters. Overall, it can be concluded that he is one of the most "human" characters in the series (the same applies to Iko). Weapons & Abilities His body's capabilities seems to be on a similar level to Killy's as well. He does not, however, appear to have Killy's level of healing capabilities and relies on 'patching up' any damage received. This may be due to the fact that he and Iko were essentially stranded in base reality with no backup when the safeguard system on their level was disabled by silicon creatures shortly after their programs were initiated. Dhomochevsky is armed with a quad-barrel gun with many different projectile types. Gallery Blame and so on-045.jpg Notes & Trivia To be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blame! Characters